


The Relief Girl

by MisselthwaiteManor



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, DDLG, Enemas, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Medical Kink, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: A naked girl arrives in the Maze with only a crate and a note.
Relationships: Alby (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Alby (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Alby

She came up with a crate, not one of the usual ones that were filled with food, medical rations, and other small luxuries. The first girl in the Maze- the first girl many of them had seen in _years_ \- came up with a crate full of sex toys and a note that read in elaborate calligraphy ' _For the subjects' use_ '. The message was clear, and with her added nudity, the intentions were very clear of what we're supposed to do.

An uproar had risen in the crowd of Gladers, word spread like wildfire all the way to the back of the mass. Within seconds, everyone knew the new greenie was a girl and she had come up naked the day she was born.

I had stop anything worse form happening, meaning I couldn't let them see the crate or the note; there would be an almost instantaneous riot and debate as to who gets her first.

I turn to Gally who's next to me. "Take off your shirt, she needs something to be covered with."

Gally opens his mouth to protest, so I throw him a sharp look. Now's not the time for debate and I need Gally to understand just how pressing the matter is.

He grudgingly takes off his shirt and I jump down into the box, lifting her up and pulling the shirt over her head. I make the mistake of glancing down at her chest; she has nipple piercings.

Shit shit shit. Don't get hard, think about Gally in the shower, Gally in the shower.

Once she's made decent, I hand her to Minho. "Take her to Clint, have him check for any injuries and leave her there to rest. Make it clear to him that I don't want her touched by anyone except him and for him to remember he's a _doctor_ in this situation."

Minho nods, squatting on the ledge of the box and I lift her up bridal style to him, her light blonde hair flowing down as he stabilizes his hold.

"Newt, get over on the ledge, I'm lifting the crate up and I need you to take it straight to my room. Don't let the others see what's inside it."

I put the top back on the crate and pass it up to him, his arms tense under the weight of it, but I know he'll be fine and get it to where it needs to go.

Putting my hand on the edge where Newt just was, I pull myself up. I'm immediately bombarded by questions from the Gladers, interrogating me about the new girl and exactly what I'm going to do with her.

"Hush!" I shout, quieting the loud teenage boys. "I haven't decided what I'm doing with the greenie yet. We'll make a decision after she wakes up, but for now I plan to go through the same process that all the other greenies normally go through. She will spend a day doing each job just like all of you did and then we'll go from their.

Some disgruntled rumblings make their way through the crowd. Not that I give a shuck. I'm not going to make a decision about anything until I have all the information.

"Do not touch the girl or attempt to get anywhere near her. Clint will tell me if any of you shucks try anything. I'll make sure any one that tries will stay in the Slammer for three straight days and only one measly meal each day."

That should stop them from trying anything, if not, the one that tries will be made an example.

The crowd parts as I make my way to my room, where Newt's waiting with the crate. When I get in there, he already has the lid off, but his eyes are completely averted from the contents and he has a small blush on his face.

Aw shuck, the kid's embarrassed by the _idea_ of sex.

"Alby." Minho enters my room. "She's still unconscious and Clint says there's nothing he can do. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Did you have multiple people stationed outside?" Newt asks, turning away from the crate he started to rummage through.

"Of course, we need to find out if she can remember anything."

That's obviously what we need to do first, but we need to prepare for what's going to happen next.

"Newt and I just started going through the crate, do you want to help?"

Minho nods and walks over to where we're standing, eyes widening. "I knew there were a lot of, err, _toys_ in here, but that seems excessive for one girl."

"I doubt she packed these herself, no one's horny enough to bring that many," Newt pauses, thinking for a moment before adding, "Or maybe she is, I don't really know anything about girls, much less how horny they can get."

Newt brings up a good point, no one here knows anything about girls. If you asked any shuck here about a girl they could probably tell you only where the breasts, ass, and pu- _vagina_ is, but that's it.

Looking at the box, it's filled practically to the brim. Butt plugs, dildos, and vibrators of all shapes and sizes, handcuffs, gags, paddles, clamps, even stuff to perform an enema. She's either one kinky shucker or WICKED is up to something. I'm assuming the latter.

Ya know, go figure I can remember every sex toy in existence, but not the name or appearance of my own mother. Maybe _I_ am the kinky shucker.

"Alby," Newt states, bringing my attention to him and the white pill bottle in his hands. "They sent her with birth control, no condoms though."

So they don't want her pregnant, but clearly want her having sex. Why? Who knows.

"They also sent some _interesting_ , er, undergarments." Minho's face was blushing as he lifted up a neon purple g-string.

"Is there any normal clothing? I want her clothed, she has to be if she's going to go outside and if she's going to work."

"But are we really going to have her working like the rest of us? I mean, she was sent up here with a specific purpose."

As much as I want to be mad at Newt for bringing that up, I can't. I was wondering the exact thing myself. With all the hormones that have been turned on, there's not one boy here that wants a piece of her. Especially after seeing her naked, everyone will be vying for her and the easiest thing to do would be to open it up so every guy gets a turn.

"For now, I won't make her. She might not know why she was sent her to begin with, and I won't force her to have sex with anyone. She shouldn't have to live her life out having sex with every guy here unless she agrees to it."

I don't care how much my body wants it, consent is much more important than getting relief. She also deserves the basic security of knowing she won't be violated and every sexual thing she does will be something she enjoys and agreed to.

Minho and Newt seem to agree with that sentiment, not that I'm really surprised.

Gally suddenly bursts through the door, breathing heavily, learly from exercise.

We all turn towards him in alarm and minor annoyance. What could be so important that the shucker couldn't have knocked? The door almost flew off of the hinges.

"She's awake," he gasps, still recovering from exertion, "The greenie."

He didn't really need to specify, as there is only one girl in this whole shucking maze.

Before we realize it, Minho, Newt, and I are in a dead sprint out of the door and down the stairs. If the girl is truly awake, then she can give us answers and hopefully clarify the note.

Bursting into the Medroom, the first thing I see is Clint looking at the girl angrily.

"Well, guess what you _shucking bitch_ , I've had enough of you and your shucking mouth."


	2. Leila

My head is throbbing. Fuck, that hurts. I feel like I got bashed in the head with a hammer a good fifty times.

I let out a long, pained groan before I slowly crack open my eyes. The bright light stings my eyes, causing my face to scrunch up into a grimace. Why did the light have to be so damn bright? Doesn't it have any decency?

"Clint, she's waking up."

Whelp, rise and shine I guess. I slowly open my eyes wider and look around the room, eventually resting on two, clearly male figures.

"Do you have any advil?"

"Uhhh, I think so, let me check," the shorter one states, he has close cropped brown hair. He's not too bad on the eyes, not that looks truly matter in my situation.

As he rummages around a cabinet, I look at the other one. He's about six foot five and lanky, he's not as cute as the other guy, but if his height is an indicator, there's some hope. "Hey, tall guy, how much are you packing?"

The sound of pill bottles falling to the ground and the tall guy's face turning bright red shows just how much they were not expecting that statement. Kinda surprised, considering the note and the crate, I thought they understood exactly what was happening.

"W-what?"

Or maybe he didn't understand the statement? "Ya know, how much do ya got going on downstairs? Your dick size? If I'm going by your height, I would bet you got at least eight inches."

His face turns as red as a tomato and he begins to talk incoherently.

Oops, looks like he's not used to sex. My bad. He'll get used to it soon though.

"Gally, go get Alby and tell him that she's awake. Now," the other boy orders, forcing the kid to pull himself together enough to leave the room.

"Aww, ruined my fun there buddy. Or did you want me all to yourself? That'll make it up to me."

"No." He brings over two white pills and a glass of water.

I let out a noise of displeasure, before taking the pills. Jackass.

I hand him the empty glass. "You sure? I don't mind having a little fun."

"Completely."

I move up from my spot on the bed, moving my hands up his arms and pulling his pelvic region against mine. Clint just needs a little encouragement, it's normal for guys to be a little nervous.

Before I can speak, another guy I've never seen before comes into the room. He stops in his tracks, eyes wide with- betrayal? Why would he-

Clint shoves me off and onto the bed and turns to the other boy, looking wildly at him. "Jeff, it wasn't, I mean, nothing happened."

That's when it all clicks. "Holy shit, that's why you won't have sex with me! You're not into tits!"

Jeff, who looks suddenly relieved by my statement moves off to the side hesitantly. While Clint on the other hand, looks very, very pissed off.

"Shut the shuck up," he growls in a menacing tone.

"You could've just said that at the beginning, I would've stopped. I assumed you were shy, my bad."

"Well, guess what you shucking bitch, I've had enough of you and your shucking mouth," he shouts, his face turning crimson as he moves towards me..

At that moment, three boys rush into the room. They all gaze wide eyed at Clint.

"Clint," the tall, black teenager states, his tone sharp, "You are not allowed to say that to her."

Clint visibly pales. "Yes, Alby."

"Hey," I piped up, I wasn't going to let Clint take the fall for my actions here. "I was actually being- how'd he say it- a 'shucking bitch'. Or maybe it was fucking bitch? Either way, the bitch part's right."

All four boys look at me crazed and confused.

"Err, well, we need to chat," 'Alby' states.

"Chat? I was under the impression that there wouldn't be much talking."

The three boys' faces brighten. Jeez, you'd think they were virgins with that kind of reaction. Wait.

"Hold up, are you all virgins?" I ask, incredulous.

"Well, you see, none of us have memories about sex or women in general, so, maybe," the one with sandy blond hair states before adding, "And you can remember things? Tell us all you can remember."

They have a British guy here? Don't know how that works. Also, I don't actually know what British means.

"Well, My name's Leila. Uhh, everything I remember has to do with sex. Speaking of which, aren't we supposed to be fucking? I remember something about how my job is basically to fuck, not that I really mind."

Yeah, yeah, I'm a whore. I prefer the term 'professional entertainer' but it apparently doesn't turn people on as much as saying 'whore'. Also, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be an insult.

My words cause the British kid to turn into the human equivalent of a tomato and the Asian guy turns to avoid my eyes. Clint grabs himself a glass of water and puts himself against the wall, hoping to not get caught in the crossfire.

"Uh, Leila, I, uh, didn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want to, including, uh, that, so I was waiting until you were awake to make a decision."

I just shrug. "As long as I'm allowed to keep one of the vibrators, I could care less about the sex aspect. They weren't very specific about who I was supposed to fuck-"

"Could you stop saying that," the British guy interrupts, looking completely embarrassed.

"Stop saying what?"

"You know exactly what I want you to stop saying."

I kinda don't, but alright. What word does he want me to avoid? I didn't say anything super inappropriate other than-

"Ohhh, you want me to stop saying 'fuck'!"

He narrows his eyes, but nods in response. Weird for him to try and censor me, it's not like I'll be able to control if he's any good in bed.

"I'm not going to stop saying, but good to know exactly what pisses you off, British boy."

"British boy? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Nope, that was just an observation, but I can call you 'Daddy' if you'd like."

A spray of water spews out of Clint's mouth and he begins to cough. Smirking at his reaction, I look back to 'Daddy' and he looks like he's about to pop several blood vessels.

"So, I was right about the Daddy kink then. I'll have you know I can be Dwaddy's gwood gwirl," I babytalk, doing my best to get a rise out of him.

I personally don't mind DDLG, it's not my favorite kink. I wouldn't mind doing it with him, I want to know what he's got.

"Newt, go take a walk," Alby interrupts, clearly seeing exactly what I'm trying to do and that it is working.

"Your name's Newt? Of all possible things, I would've never guessed you were named after an amphibian."

Newt looks like he wants to fight, but Alby gives him a sharp look. Newt clenches and unclenches his fists a few times before making his way out of the room. Aw, just when things were getting spicy.

"Out."

Immediately, all of the other boys leave the room without any hesitation.

As soon as we're alone, Alby closes the door and turns to me. "We need to talk."


	3. Alby

I wouldn't go as harsh as Clint, but I will admit this girl is somewhat of a nuance. She said her name was Leila? Well, she really knows how to push people's buttons. I've never seen Newt that pissed off in my life. I also didn't know about the Daddy kink, which now that I think about it, it's not that surprising really.

"Ah, so, you wanted to get me alone. Now, you're fucking hot. I would love to get fucked raw by you."

Holy shuck. She's made it incredibly clear how much she _does_ consent to having sex with us. And, fuck it, her advances combined with remembering her sexy as hell nipple piercings is making it very hard for me and my dick to pay attention to the fact that I'm supposed to be reprimanding her for upsetting Newt and Clint. I also need to make sure that she knows she has to go through the same job process as everyone else.

"Listen, Leila, I need to make some things very clear to you. You aren't required to have sex with all the Gladers here, you can have sex with those who want it as long as you're also alright with it. But, that being said, you need to be trained for a job here in the Glade. Everyone plays a role here to ensure everyone's working towards the growth of the Glade and making life more survivable and easier."

I make sure to put emphasis on the 'ya don't actually need to have sex with people to live here' part. I don't want her to be pressured into having sex or take advantage of her in this situation; that wouldn't be right.

"Of course I'm not required to have sex; I'm just really horny and enjoy it," she states as if it is the most obvious fact in the whole entire world, "And doesn't have sex with people count as making life more survivable and easier? 'Cause I'm not really into the whole 'manual labor' kinda deal. I'd much rather be fucked multiple times a day. By the way, it's fucking sexy how much you care about consent."

She _does_ have a point, not about the sexiness of consent. Well, I mean, consent _is_ sexy, but I'm talking about the survivable and easier thing. The boys could use some entertainment, buy I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I want her to do something that couldn't be- debatably- immoral.

"You're going to get a job, and that's final. I'm the leader here, so I make the rules and decisions in the Glade. After you've been through all of the jobs, we'll discuss whether or not you can move to part time at the official role and then you can do your, erm, _other_ job during the other time."

Seemed like a good, temporary decision to come to. I need more time to think on what exactly I'm going to do with her. I don't see any reason why I should or have to stop her from having sex with people, and if she agrees to do it a lot, I don't see why she couldn't take that on as part of her responsibilities.

Leila lets out a groan at my words, throwing her head back. "So, no guaranteed sex? Psshh. This place is fucking boring."

"No one's saying that you won't have sex. You'll only be having sex with people that also consent to it and express interest in it. There's roughly fifty guys in here from ages about thirteen to seventeen, some of them will definitely want to have sex with you and won't mind saying it."

I'm not sure why I felt the need to say that, but I did. It felt like she needed some comfort, and there really wasn't a good reason for me to do so.

"What about you? Interested in fucking me?"

My mind short circuited. I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to do here. She's been nothing but blunt the entire time she's been awake, I shouldn't be surprised she would talk to me this way.

"Umm, I'm into consent and it doesn't really feel like consent if you're required to. Also, I like to know girls a little more before we get to the sex part."

I think I do. I'm not entirely sure, considering this is the first girl I remember actually meeting, but I wouldn't be surprised if that statement was factual. I like emotional connection, I guess I'm kinda sappy.

"Wow, that's a load of bullshit."

I blink at that. That's a shitty accusation to make, I considered myself being honest.

"The whole deal is that I have sex _without_ feelings because feelings take too much effort, in case you missed the aspect of me _whoring myself out to every man here_ part."

I move to defend my statement. "That's not-"

"Also, ya know, I'm into that same shit as you," she interrupts, "You're not the only person here who enjoys BDSM and has an affinity for anal. You do realize I'm into all that shit and could make sure we both got off and had mutually fulfilling sex, right?"

What the ever loving fuck? I can _maybe_ see how she figured out that I'm a dom, considering I'm the leader of this place and have control, but how the hell did she figure out that I like to fuck a girl in the ass? How do _I_ know I like to fuck a girl in the ass?

"Yeah, not happening anytime soon, Leila. I'm not interested, find someone else who is." I clear my throat, hesitating slightly before turning and opening the door. "I'll leave you to rest, you'll need it for tomorrow, that's when you start your first day as a Slicer. I'll come get you and escort you over to the Slaughterhouse, you'll be able to have breakfast before that. Tonight, I'll send Clint to get you dinner. See you tomorrow, Leila."

I clear out of the room, shutting the door behind me before she can say a word and let out a long sigh. The amount of emotional and mental effort that went into that conversation was unbelievable. It would be so fucking hard to deal with her if she's always like this.


	4. Newt

Holy bloody fucking shit. I'm so goddamn shucking _pissed_. That Leila girl is an utter _bitch_. Why the hell would WICKED send such an annoying pain in the ass to be the person to fuck. I don't want my dick anywhere near that bullshit.

"Hey, Newt," Minho states cautiously, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe we should go take a walk and cool off before Alby comes back down."

I shrug his hand off and snap, "No fucking way. We need to be down here when he's done so we can discuss a game plan."

"I doubt you'll be able to plan anything unbiased and reasonable with that stick up your ass," Clint states coldly, throwing a glare his way.

"Oh fuck off, shuckface. Don't take out the fact you're pissed at the blonde bitch out on me. You're not the only one she insulted."

I'm so bloody pissed I can't even think straight. How the hell did she get me so riled up so fucking quickly?

"Yeah, yeah, but you riled her up even worse. And you're all horny for her too," the Med-jack spits out aggressively, "You're going to end up fucking her 'cause she realized you like to go by _Daddy_."

I'm not ashamed of my kink. Sure, I wouldn't like everyone knowing what I'm into or what I like to be called during sex. But Clint and his utter disgust towards my preferences is really making me angry.

"Shut the fuck up, Clint. Do we need to go into _your_ preferences?"

I know it's a low bar to use someone's sexuality against them, but by bloody fuck he's ticking me off and I need him to shut the hell up before I go apeshit on him.

Clint's eyes flash with rage and he looks like he's about to pummel me. Luckily, Jeff puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers something to him, calming him down. I would've taken him out if he had even tried to hit me, at least, I think I would.

"Newt, we're taking a fucking walk and you don't have a choice," Minho announces, gripping my elbow harshly and pulling me away from the Med-jacks.

I don't really fight him, considering Minho is built like a bloody ox and I know what battles I can win. Which doesn't include this one. So, I resort to whining like a fucking toddler. "Minho, you don't need to do this. Let's go back, I won't freak out again or be a dick to Clint."

"We both know for a fact that that is a lie. So, you're going to cool off, and possibly jack off considering how riled up she got you. And then- and _only_ then- we'll go back to the Homestead and have a nice, calm discussion with Alby."

I'm slightly stunned by his words. I would never discuss masturbation with any of the guys here, but holy fuck that was blunt and somewhat needed. I mean, my loose pants did cover the fact I'm currently at half mast and luckily they covered up my hard on when I was in the room with Leila. Or else she would have physical proof of how much I wanted to fuck her, not that she seemed to have any doubt on the subject. Arrogant bitch.

He pulls me all the way to the Bathhouse, leaving me in front of the door and crossing his arms. "Go on, git. You're taking a cold shower no matter what. If you need to beat it, this is the perfect time for you to do so. Just make sure you're all the way calmed down before you even _think_ about coming out. Now, shoo, I'll be out here."

I let out a noise of displeasure before walking into the Bathhouse. I hate that Minho was correct in his analysis about my current state. Imagine having your best friend correctly guess that you needed to jerk off in order to calm down. Maybe we're _too_ close of friends.

I strip off my clothes in the shower cubicle after closing the curtain and set them off to the side, far enough that I don't have to worry about sopping wet clothes when I get out. Turning on the water, it's ice cold as it pelts my body, causing me to let out a hiss.

I'll give it a few minutes before I try a more forceful way of getting rid of my current predicament. Hopefully the water will calm it down before I have to take matters into my own hands. Pun unintended.

I was incorrect in my assessment of it going down apparently, considered my dick is now inconveniently at full mast rather than half. It's not my fault she's hot as fuck and willing to call me Daddy. I don't make the fucking rules on what turns me on.

Whelp, looks like I've got to solve this issue myself.

I spit in my hand before snaking a hand down to the issue at hand and gripping it at the hilt. I slowly begin to move up and down imaging Leila.

I can imagine that bitchy ass mouth of her sucking me off. She look hot as fuck choking on my dick. I know she'd be able to deep throat me too, 'Cause she's a fucking whore and I'd treat her like one too. Cumming all over her face, tits, and even down her pretty little throat.

I'd love to spank that sexy bubble butt of hers. Her behind covered in red hand prints as she has a thick plug up her ass. _Fuck_. I can imagine her face and moans as I punish her for riling me up like this. She'd be begging me to fuck her wherever. Asking Daddy to finish her off and finally pet her pretty pussy.

With that last thought, it's like a switch is flipped. I let out a long, low groan as I cum thick strands all over the tile of the shower cubicle.

That would look so much better on her face. It's day one and I'm already having to beat off in order to withstand five minutes of the greenie.

"Newt," Minho calls, voice muffled by the water and form outside, "Alby's waiting outside for you to finish up."

At least I finished getting off before Alby showed up, it would be awkward thinking about him as I tried to get off. Apparently, it's a bad idea to masturbate in high stress situations.

I make sure all the evidence of my release goes down the drain before I dry off and start to get dressed.

Making sure I'm presentable in the mirror, I head outside where Minho and Alby are talking, looking extremely tense.

"Uh, what's happening?"

They look up at me as I speak, glancing at each other before Alby speaks up, "I've decided that until further notice, Leila will not be having sexual relations with anyone in the Glade."


	5. Leila

_Everyone here is so fucking boring. I'm locked in this fucking room, with nothing to fucking do. I could go through the medical cabinets and find something to get high on, but I seriously doubt they have that kind of thing around here. Apparently, teenagers don't work that hard when they're stoned out of their minds. Who knew, not this bitch._

I glance up at Clint, who has reentered the room and is actively trying to ignore me while his boyfriend- or maybe just fuckbuddy, I'm not exactly sure- is standing next to him.

"You sure you two don't want to have a threesome with me? I guarantee that I'm good and Clint, you can still get some dick," I offer, twirling one lock of hair in my fingers as I keep my eyes on them.

Clint tense and an angry looking blood vessel appears on his forehead, while Jeff blushes slightly and shifts uncomfortably.

_Huh, wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Jeff. Maybe he's bi? Either way, if he wants to hit it, I'll let him anytime. God, I'm one hell of a nympho._

"Shut the fuck up, Leila," Clint growls, turning towards me with angry eyes, "Not interested and Alby hasn't made a decision on what's happening with you yet."

_Boo, rule followers suck. Means I can't have nearly as much fun as I want to._

"Not interested, really? Based on Jeff's expression, I'd assume he's _very_ interested. But hey, what do I know? I'm just a horny bitch who's locked in a room with two guys I wouldn't mind being fucked by," I observe, acting nonchalant as I place my hands under my head and look up towards the ceiling.

I hear some quiet, aggressive whispering from Clint. I can't make out the words, but I know for a fact he's pissed. Good.

Jeff returns a soft whisper and then it goes quiet.

_Damn, wish I knew what they were talking about. I'm not going to ask though, I'm nosy but I can't let them think I'm interested in their conversation or anything. It hurt my last act of being nonchalant._

Footsteps walk over to my place and Clint's scowling face is in my line of view. "Have you ever been spanked, Leila?"

_Oooohhh, now this is the kind of conversation I want to have._

A jolt of warmth goes to my core at the implications. "Yeah, and I assume more than a few times, since I'm kind of annoying," I respond without any emotion in my voice, disinterest will annoy him and that's my current goal.

His eyes flicker with barely contained anger. "Well, you're going to get punished again. I don't care at this point what Alby's decided on, you need the pretty little ass of yours spanked."

_Damn, Clint really knows how to turn a girl on. Also, he's apparently not immune to my charms, or ass on this occasion._

Suddenly, he grips my waist, picking me up off the bed as he moves to sit on the foot of it. Laying me across his lap, he flips up the shirt I'm wearing and exposing my bare ass to the cool air.

"We're going to try a few test strokes." His warm hand massaging my globes causes a shiver to run up my spine. "I won't have you spending more time here than already required, but I want to make sure you're thoroughly punished."

_Holy fuck, Clint's a sexy ass dom._

Without hesitation, he lets loose a firm smack. It didn't hurt in any way.

"Come on, Clint. I know you got more than that. You'll need to _at least_ triple that if you want me not trying anything in the future."

Triple it he did. It had some sting to it, but wouldn't leave any bruises, so it wasn't that good.

"Good enough for you?"

"Not in any way, you've gotta try harder, I like it rough," I state in a sultry voice, throwing a wink back his way.

He rolls his eyes before delivering one wallop of a spank.

"Fuck!" I exclaim before letting out a moan.

_Now that is exactly what I'm looking for._

"Found your sweet spot, huh?" He delivers a spank of the same force, causing me to release another moan. "Now, Leila, you're going to suck Jeff's dick like a good girl, while I spank your ass black and blue. I have to make sure you learn your place and it'll be fun for me, so that's why I'm doing it."

_Now I'm all hot and bothered. That sounds like a fucking fantastic and hot as hell idea that I'm very happy to be included in here._

As if waiting for that statement, Jeff comes over from where he was standing silently and unbuckles his pants. He pulls his dick out and it's directly in front of my face.

 _Not too shabby, it's about seven inches. That's enough to make sure I'm having a very good time_.

A hand grabs my hair from behind me and tugs it. "Open up like a good girl, Leila. Jeff's going to put his cock in that pretty little mouth of yours."

Encouraged by Clint's dirty talk, I let out a small moan as I open my mouth. Clint lets go of my hair and Jeff takes a hold on my scalp. He holds my head still as he slides his dick in fully, deepthroating me.

_No gag reflex? I'm not surprised, but I'm feeling pretty thankful I prepared for this._

Jeff slowly fucks my throat, not going as deep or as fast as he could. To be honest, it's kinda annoying me, after all, I was promised that I was going to be _fucked_ and that's not exactly what's happening right now.

As if reading my thoughts, Clint states, "You can fuck her throat harder than that Jeff. She's a little slut that wants her throat fucked raw so she can't talk for days."

I moan, which sends a vibration up Jeff's appendage that lets him know Clint is completely right in his assessment.

The vocalization seems to spur him on and it's like a switch is flipped. He starts pistoning in my throat with zero hesitation.

It's at this point that Clint starts spanking me again, and with just as much intensity as before.

_Fuck, this is so fucking hot. And to think I'm stuck here for an extended period of time. There hasn't even been any penetration and this is easily one of the hottest things I've ever done._

Just as I finished that thought, a finger brushes my clit. A jolt of heat is sent straight to my core.

The hand continuing to mess with my clit and the harsh spanking puts my sense in override. I'm an uncontrollable moaning mess at this point.

Jeff's clearly affected by the sounds I'm making and his motions- still forceful and firm- become erratic. He's close, and so am I.

"Jeff gets to cum first," Clint orders, "Jeff has behaved himself, you have been a naughty girl and naughty girls don't get to cum first."

_Fucking hell, Clint. I need to come. Or, at least, that's what I'd say if my mouth wasn't stuffed full of cock._

Luckily, it doesn't seem like I need to wait long. With one final stroke, Jeff pistons his dick as far down my throat as it'll go and he shoots his warm load.

I swallow, milking his dick before he tugs it free of my mouth and trying not to choke on his essence. He doesn't taste half bad.

"Good girl," Clint says quietly before pinching harshly on my clit, causing an orgasm to ignite through me.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure, that I have no doubt that it's being heard by the entire Glade. My nerves are completely fried as I spasm.

_Holy fuck that felt good._

My body has gone completely boneless. That was one hell of an orgasm, and it didn't even involve a dick inside me. Well, in the area I'm thinking at least.

As Jeff and I pant, a harsh, angry voice rings out, " _What the ever loving fuck is happening here?!_ "

All of our heads snap to the source of the voice. It's a very pissed off looking Alby.


	6. Alby

_I leave for one goddamn, motherfucking second, and she ends up fucking not just one person, but two people. I was gone for under fifteen fucking minutes and Clint seemed to practically hate her guts. Why the fuck was he giving her a goddamn orgasm? I'm so pissed I can't even_ think _straight._

_I wish I didn't have to come back here, but the vibes felt off and I couldn't send Newt or Minho to relay a message to Clint, it had to be me. I wanted to make sure Clint was on the same page as the rest of us that no one in this Glade would be having sex with her, it would cause to many problems and the whole thing seems like a trap. Which the Med-jacks have obviously found themselves entangled in a trap, not a deadly one though._

I take a deep breath in an attempt to cool down before I speak. "Clint, let go of Leila. Leila and Jeff, put your shucking clothes back on. _Now_."

The boys instantly follow order without any hesitation. In under ten seconds, both of the Med-jacks are completely dressed and have a look that says that they want to be anywhere else.

Leila, on the other hand, seems to be caught up in some kind of post-orgasmic daze. Granted, she seemed to have had one hell of an orgasm, if the sounds she made were anything to go by. And based on the bruises that are already developing on that sexy ass of hers.

_Ah shit. I'm getting hard again, right after I got it under control too. Fuck it, if I got here while she was stilling trying to cum, I would've probably joined in._

_Getting back to the current matter, I need to calm my shit before my boner is noticeable and get Leila under control._

"Leila, put your clothes on. We're going elsewhere and you're not allowed to walk around in the nude."

That pushes her out of her daze enough for her to grab her shirt from it's dangling spot around her neck and pull it down. After she's covered, she just stares at me and waits for me to do something.

_Shit, I forgot she doesn't actually have any of her own clothes. I'll worry about that after I figure out exactly what to do with her. The damn bitch is so fucking horny and she can't keep her shucking hands to herself._

With that last thought, an idea suddenly pops in my head. I know exactly what to do if she can't keep her hands to herself.

"Let's go, Leila, I'm taking you somewhere else where you can stay for the night," I order, turning and walking out the open door. I'm expecting her to follow me without having to herd her; I'm not a babysitter and she's not the only person that I'm in charge of.

Soft footsteps follow me out of the room as I turn down another hall. She says nothing, I'm not sure where her attitude suddenly went. Maybe Clint spanked it out of her, her ass _was_ already starting to bruise before I made her put a shirt on.

_I've really got to stop thinking about that ass of hers. It's going to cause some issues and I'm not supposed to be fucking her, I literally just came to the decision five minutes ago that no one would be having sex with her. Dammit, I need to nail it into her mind that she won't be having sex with anyone. I can also think of something else I could nail, but it would be counterproductive to my overall goal of her not having sex for the time being._

We reach my room and I open the thick wooden door. "In," I command, turning to her.

Looking at me and the room curiously, she follows my orders and walks right on in. She doesn't seem too upset about being removed from the Med-jack room, maybe Clint making her cum subdued her.

_I really need to stop trying to reference the fact she came and she was spanked 'cause it's making it really hard to not get a boner, no pun intended. I need to take an ice cold shower, too bad I didn't get to take one earlier._

"Go lay on the bed."

She gives me a quizzical look before a look of realization crosses her face. "Oooh, Alby. If you wanted to have a little fun, you should've told me. I would've moved a lot more quickly," she states in a sultry voice before laying on the bed, propped up on her elbows.

_It'll be easier to go through with the plan if she thinks she's getting something from me. Though, she's going to be pretty pissed in about five minutes._

I lean into the box that came up with her and rummage around, looking for the exact thing I need. I find it rather quickly and hold it up so she can see it.

"Handcuffs? Pink and fluffy ones? Doesn't really seem like your type Alby," she teases, opening her legs slightly, just enough for me to catch a glimpse of shiny pink.

_She's going to be the death of me. One day in and she's already caused so much trouble. She's only been around a handful of people, and she's caused all of them to fuck up._

I choose to not respond to her comment and carry the pair of handcuffs over to the head of the bed. I lightly grab her pale wrist and click on one side of the handcuffs, then I clip the other side to a ring in my headboard. I do the same with her other wrist.

A small, pink tongue flickers over her lips, wetting them in preparation of what's to come.

_Have mercy, I've controlled myself thus far and I will continue to fucking do so._

"Leila, you'll be remaining here until you can behave yourself. Someone will be outside in case you need to go to the restroom. They have strict orders to not have sex with you or unlock you from the handcuffs unless it's an absolute emergency," I state stoically. I have to make it clear that I'm not letting her get away with the shit she pulled ever again.

Immediately, her face contorts to anger and a hint of betrayal. "Alby!"

And with that exclamation, I turn and walk out of the door as she loudly swears at me.

I turn to Gally who appeared by the door. "Stand outside, don't let anyone in and don't let her out unless it's an emergency," I order, closing the door behind me. Her shouts turn into muffles.

He nods, glancing at the closed door before standing right in front of it.

_Time for me to take that cold shower that I really fucking need._


	7. Minho

Though I would never admit it to Alby, I actually really like Leila. She's the funniest motherfucker in this whole Maze, possibly funnier than me. Nah, actually, no one's funnier than me.

Pure honesty, this is actually the most fun I've ever had that I can remember. A week has gone by and her effect on Newt and Alby is fucking hilarious. Maybe if they got the humongous sticks out of their asses, they'd realize that she's fucking with them for the hell of it. She clearly is pestering them and being all flirty because of how it pisses them off.

I, of course, being the close and dear friend to the leader of the Glade and his second in command, make fun of them and their reactions to her. It's the right thing to do. I like to think that I'm actually helping them out, hopefully, they'll start relaxing once they realize her bitchy and slutty attitude is a facade. It's pretty obvious and they can't seem to wrap their heads around it.

"Why the fuck is she fucking like this?" Alby swears, coming over to where Newt and I are standing outside of the Homestead.

My interest slightly piqued, I turn and ask, "What'd she do?"

"She's decided that if she can't have sex, that she's going to make everyone in this goddamn Maze suffer more than they already are."

_That's exactly something she would do. I applaud her actions for spiting Alby. I'm all for her doing whatever the hell she wants and it seems like Alby's knight in shining armor syndrome is coming out. He doesn't need to save her from having sex with us, she's making an active decision to show that she's down to fuck and has the option to say no whenever she pleases. I frankly don't know why his thong is in such a twist._

"Good for her. Finally rebelling against an unfair and misogynistic government, I'll have to give her my encouragement," I respond with a smirk.

Alby and Newt both turn to me, looking extremely pissed off at my words, which I'm not regretting. They need to hear them.

"Well, then you can go deal with her fucking bullshit if you sympathize with her so much, asshat," Alby snaps, eyes glinting with anger.

_Well, I fucking will. Jackass. Asshat. Dumbass. Asshole. Everything ass._

I settle on a one word, nonchalant response. "Ok."

With a shrug, I wander off to where she should be training. I'm pretty sure she's working with the builders today. That should be interesting, considering Gally and her had a rather _interesting_ encounter when she initially woke up from her coma. At least, that's what Clint said. Gally has been a blubbering, blushing idiot since she showed up, like pretty much the rest of the Glade. Not that anyone is actually surprised by that.

"I _hate_ building so fucking much," a distinctively feminine voice groans, "Fucking hell, I'd rather take one of the unsanded pieces of fucking wood up my ass than have to hammer one more goddamn fucking nail into a piece of wood."

I had a hard time stifling the laughter that built up in me.

_Scratch me being funnier than her, she's fucking hilarious and I don't come close to her comedic value. I could never be funnier than her, no matter how hard I try to be. Might as well resign myself to that fact._

"Um, that's not really an option. You kinda have to keep building, which includes more hammering. I never have the greenie do any heavy lifting the first time around, since I don't want to risk any one getting injured. And you're kinda on the smaller side, so you're more likely to be crushed and very hurt if any of the construction materials fall on you," a very tentative and somewhat unsure Gally states. He doesn't seem to be unsure about the words he's saying, but more about how to deal with the problem- Leila- at hand.

"Isn't there something else? I can do like planning and shit. I'm not exactly sure what the planning stuff is, but it's got to be pretty fucking easy, right?"

Gally looks at her thoughtfully, clearly thinking about the idea and trying to come up with a solution using that. "Well, are you any good at math?"

"Fuck no," she states with a scowl on her face, "I'm too motherfucking sexy to be good at that bullshit."

I can't stop the snicker that escapes out of me. Holy shit, I really like this bitch. She's got a hell of an attitude that's fucking hilarious.

They both turn to me, hearing my amusement. Gally looks at me with exasperation and fatigue covering his face. He obviously doesn't find her as funny as I do. Truly a shame.

"Minho, please explain to Leila that she doesn't have a fucking choice about participating in building today and that every single goddamn person that comes up has to go through the same exact process."

_Ah shit, he's putting me in a bad position here. Of course it's fucking Gally that's forcing me to settle this fucking quarrel between them. And while I'm currently on her good side too._

"Leila," I start carefully, thinking through my words before I express to her that she actually has to do building. "Everyone here has roles, and you will have one too. It'll probably not be building based on the fact that you seem to be pretty shitty at it, but you need to finish off the day as a builder. Then, you can never build ever again!" I finish cheerfully, hoping that'll make her not pay attention or get pissed at the fact I told her she still has to do the exact job she hates for the next half of the day.

Unfortunately, she notices and her eyebrows scrunch as she looks at me accusingly. "Well, I want my role to be just fucking everyone. Is that too much to ask? Apparent-fucking-ly."

_Huh, she's pissed off enough that she invented a completely new word. Kinda wild. I might use it next time I talk to Alby, might make him stop being a dick for one goddamn second and make him listen to actual reason._

"Whelp, Alby makes the rules and Alby says there will be no canoodling. Can't help ya there. I wouldn't put it past Alby to throw you in the Slammer as punishment for not building."

_He already made a big ass deal to all the Gladers about how no one would be fucking her or forming any kind of romantic relationship. He also went over what consent was, which is kinda a necessity, and how that if anyone tried absolutely anything that she didn't want, they would be thrown into the Maze and left for dead. Not a fun talk, but one that was required._

_He also brought up that she would be treated the same as every other greenie that came up in the Box. She wasn't special just because she was a girl, she was still a body that would do work and help provide for the Glade. This statement seemed to quell most of the Gladers' uneasiness, thankfully. And now she has to go and flip the fuck out about working._

She groans, but doesn't really object. _Thank goodness._

"I fucking hate building. Fucking stupid hammers. Fucking stupid sharp, splintering, wooden shit," she mutters as she walks away from Gally and I.

I turn to Gally, ignoring the very strong urge to laugh at her words. "How has she been building otherwise?"

He shrugs slightly. "Not bad, she's clearly not built for this kind of manual labor and she doesn't enjoy it. Not to be sexist or anything, but she would probably like being a cook with Frypan a lot better, since it's indoors and it'll be physically a lot easier. She might also be a good Medjack, but considering the incident with her, Clint, and Jeff, I doubt Alby would permit it."

_Yeah, there's absolutely no way Alby is letting the Medjacks anywhere near Leila anytime soon. Especially in a situation that they're pretty much left alone for the entire day free to do whatever they want, which would probably include fucking if last time is anything to go by._

"We'll figure out what to do with her. Having her with Frypan isn't a bad idea, but we need to make sure Frypan won't be creepy about it or try anything. They'd be alone in a room no one visits until a set time of the day so they could plan around it. We need to make sure he's a chaperone and not a part of her fan club."

Gally snickers at that. "Everyone here is a part of her fan club, let's be honest. Even Alby and Newt, they can deny it all they like, but they would like nothing more to fuck her senseless."

_He's onto something, I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of that ass?_


	8. Leila

_Guess who is absolutely motherfucking furious. This bitch. I'm stuck doing shitty fucking jobs all goddamn day. And I have to listen to stupid fucking Alby who doesn't want me to have mind-blowing sex with anyone. Fucking hell, there's literally nothing fun in this goddamn place._

"Hey, Leila," Minho states, grabbing my attention. "You're muttering again."

I flip him off. "Fuck off, dickwad. If I want to fucking mutter to my-fucking-self, then I goddamn motherfucking will."

"Damn, you're in a shitty mood aren't you?" He leans back in his wooden chair and turns his face to me, with has a sexy as fuck smirk on it.

"Screw off. I'm in a shitty mood 'cause this place is shit and I'm stuck doing shit I don't want to."

I'm currently hiding in Minho's room. I fucked up nearly every single job, but I especially fucked up cooking. I gave food poisoning to at least ten Gladers and Clint and Alby are currently very, very pissed at me. So, I ran off to Minho and practically begged him to let me hide out in his room.

Minho's the only guy without a stick up his ass, so obviously we're going to be best friends.

"I'm not the one that made a shit ton of people vomit and have explosive diarrhea," he snaps back, clearly knowing that he did absolutely nothing even close to that bad.

"How was _I_ supposed to know how long chicken should be cooked and that peppers can act like a laxative? No one told me shit," I defend. It really wasn't on me what happened.

_I won't be taking any blame for anything that happened. This is on Alby for assuming that I had absolutely any culinary experience, which was awfully sexist of him I might add. And bold of Frypan that I would have any basic cooking skills. Maybe I was vegan or vegetarian before this, so of course I wouldn't know what to cook chicken to._

Minho raises his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not accusing you of purposely doing anything. You might have poisoned them on accident, but you technically still poisoned them. You'll probably be punished, but the upside is that you're definitely not going to be making food for anyone anytime soon."

_Thank every thing that's fucking holy._

"Who's punishing me?" I ask, mildly excited at the prospect before realization hits me. "Ah fuck, it's not _that_ kind of punishment. It's the stupid Slammer. _Ugh_."

I flop backwards on his bed. _This place is so fucking boring_.

A body flops on the bed next to me. "Alby will probably let up soon on the no sex rule, no need to be too worried. Ya know, if you tried to get him to have sex with you and he went through with it, he would have to let everyone else have sex with you too in order to make sure everything is equal," he comforts.

_Wait, he's onto something. Alby's on some sort of moral high horse where he somehow believes that he's saving me from being some kind of irredeemable whore. If he sees how much I enjoy sex and that I'm not being forced to, then maybe he'll let me have that as my job instead of doing shitty ass manual labor._

"Ya know Minho, sometimes you're not a complete dumbass."

He fixes a playful glare on me. "I just gave you the best fucking idea so that you don't have to do one of the normal jobs another day in your life and you can't give me a compliment that isn't backhanded? I'll have to think twice before helping you out."

"Oh, Minho, baby. I could make it up to you so many other ways if you're willing to break the rules." I place my hand on his chest, sending a very obvious message that I know the exact things we could do.

"Thanks for the offer, baby. However, I think I'll wait until after you get Alby on board to take you up on it. I'd rather not end up in the Slammer because you couldn't keep quiet while I fucked you until you couldn't walk," he states in a matter of fact tone, a toothy grin crossing his face.

_Damn, I like to think I got pretty close to getting laid. I mean, I am probably wrong in this case, but I'm still going to believe it._

"That's too bad, I might just rescind the offer if I lose interest."

He snorts at that. "Yeah right, I doubt you'll ever lose interest in some as hot as me. And I'll have you know that I'm packing. If you thought Jeff was big, you're not going to know what to do with me."

I roll my eyes at that, but say nothing in response.

_He's so fucking arrogant. He seems like the guy that would talk up his dick, only for it to be the size of a toothpick. A toothdick if you will._

"You know anything else about what Alby's into? All I've gotten down is that he's a dom and that he's into anal, which don't really come up unless we're actually fucking."

Minho's face pinches in thought. It's kinda cute.

"He's definitely into punishment. He was a complete mess after the incident with Jeff and Clint, a raging hard on and he practically sprinted to the showers." He snickers at the memory. "I assume he's definitely got some other kinks, but nothing too sadistic or out of the ordinary."

_So, basically nothing new. Well, maybe I'll piss him off into fucking me._

I shoot up at that thought. _That's_ exactly _what I'll do!_

"You all good there, champ?" Minho asks, getting up from where he was laying and looking at me cautiously.

I give him a toothy grin. "I figured out _exactly_ how to get Alby to fuck me."

_I'm going to have so much fucking fun. Pun intended. Maybe this place wouldn't be that boring after all._


End file.
